Fun little games
by screammealullaby
Summary: Ryou, Yugi and Malik are out, and when the cat's away, the mice will play! R&R Please! Yaoi! Lemon heh! Yami & Psychoshipping!


_Kayyyyyyy, as usual! Yaoi, lemon, etc don't like don't read blah blah blah, get the point babe? So this is another story brought up by a friend's drawing. Yamishipping! WOOWOO! A/N As in my other stories: Marik= Yami Marik k? Yami Marik Yami Marik Yami Marik Yami Marik annoying huh? Again, see my point? Hope you enjoy ~_

Yami stretched out on his couch. Yugi was off playing with Ryou and his friends so he was home alone, bored out of his mind.

Bakura was in the same boat.

As was Marik, considering their hikaris were all together, probably at the arcade.

Bakura finally got bored enough to call Marik, he always loved going out with the blonde psychopath. They always caused some kind of trouble and the thief missed causing mayhem. "Hello?" he asked as he heard a muffled sound on the other end.

"Bakura? Hey! I was just gonna drop by and see you, busy?"

"Not at all, come on over,"

"Alright! See you in a few!"

What seemed like an eternity later, Marik walked through his door, wearing a tight shirt and black leather pants. Bakura growled at the sight, he knew he wore stuff like that just to turn him on. Damn the sexy blonde, it always worked. It was painfully obvious what Marik had in mind to kill his boredom, and Bakura had to admit, he loved the idea.

The white haired Yami leaned back on the couch where he had been waiting and put his hands behind his head, soaking in the sight of the tanned male in front of him and smirked.

Marik noticed and smirked as well. "See something you like?" he teased, standing up straighter, as if posing for a camera. Bakura just growled again, his tone full of lust. Taking that as a yes, Marik climbed onto the other's lap, easily straddling his thighs and laughed. He kissed Bakura roughly and drilled his hips down, grinding himself against the other a moan escaping both their lips. He stopped abruptly. "I have an idea!" He yelled, jumping off his lap. "Let's go play with Yami!" And that devilishly handsome grin came to his face.

Bakura jumped on him, knocking both of them to the floor. "Not until you finish what you started. The boys are staying here tonight anyway, and I don't want to be here for that. Malik's usually in his boxers, Ryou's always flirting and someone always ends up in tears"

"Alright, sounds good to me," his eyes suggested evil, but the tanned hand of his slipping into Bakura's pants suggested that it didn't matter, so long as he was getting laid. Then, the blonde was suddenly very aware he was on the bottom in this situation. "I think not!" He laughed, easily flipping him over.

Bakura whined at this. "Oh come on!" Instead of an answer he got a bite to his collar bone, which was followed by small nibbles up his neck and along his jaw until those soft lips met his own once again, softer and sweeter this time. He twisted his fingers through the blonde hair and pulled him down, deepening the kiss, the other allowing him to slip his tongue in.

After a few moments, Marik pulled back and pulled off both of Bakura's pants and boxers, so he was half naked on the floor; he himself was once again on top. He held the other's wrists down at his sides and proceeded to kiss down his stomach, pausing to lick his navel before continuing down. He was such a tease. Painfully slowly, he licked his length, twisting his tongue wildly as he went.

The other took a sharp breath and escaped the grip on his wrists, then grabbed his hair, urging him to hurry.

He complied, taking him into his mouth and sucking as he, again so slowly, began swallowing more of him each time his head came back down. He started moving faster as Bakura started to moan louder and arch his back, panting for air. Finally with a loud scream he came into Marik's mouth. He laughed as he moved back up and kissed the still breathless yami.

"Can we go see Yami now?" Marik begged.

"I suppose," Bakura laughed and pulled his pants back on. He put on his shoes as Marik searched his pockets for his keys.

"Did you see me drop them?"

Bakura dangled them in his face. "I'm driving." He smirked.

"Thief," the blonde teased, but let him drive. Before long they were at Yami and Yugi's house. They pounded on the door. "I'm coming! Holy Ra!" They heard from inside. "What in the name of the Gods is so impor-" he stopped as he opened the door, seeing who was on the other side. "Can I help you guys? I'm not really in the mood for games."

"We just wanted to play, we're bored!" Marik whined. "Malik and Ryou are out with _Yugi _so we thought you'd be free!" Bakura smirked beside him. _They're so up to something. _Yami thought.

_Well, I don't have anything better to do. _"I guess you can come in." The two snickered as he tuned to walk inside, and he began to rethink this. Oh well, too late now. "What exactly did you have in mind?" He fell back onto the couch where he'd been all day.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Marik lied as Bakura snuck behind the couch. Just as he was about to pounce, Yami realized his plan and jumped up, but Marik caught him and pulled his arms behind his back.

Bakura pulled himself from the floor. "Ow," he muttered. "I didn't think he'd move."

"That's why I'm here!" Marik giggled, his eyes fixed on the struggling Yami in his arms. After he decided he was done pouting, the white haired boy walked over, until his face was only a few inches from the ex-Pharaoh's.

"So, are you interested in our game?" He teased, pulling on Marik's belt, leaving Yami squished in the middle of the two, more importantly, between their hips.

Marik leaned over Yami's shoulder and kissed Bakura sweetly; leaving the third shocked and making him want to get out of the larger males grip even more. They both laughed at the attempt.

Bakura kissed him harshly on the lips, sending a whole new shock through him while the blonde nibbled on his neck and then up to his ear, sucking and biting lightly. He was _seriously_ regretting letting them in, even more so when his body let out a moan and a shiver went up his spine. His head started spinning when they both started pressing their hips to his front and back. This was driving him crazy, his mind was screaming make these psychos leave and his body was screaming oh my god. Marik moved behind the white haired yami and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing at his neck and began undoing Yami's pants. When he resisted, Bakura took over holding his hands immobile.

After more teasing and torture, they had Yami on the floor his shirt and pants off, also undressing each other more or less, leaving bite marks all over each other and the both beneath them. As the minutes passed he became more and more willing, which made them even more excited.

Bakura busied Yami's lips, kissing him and exploring his mouth with his tongue, bringing squeaks and moans from the smaller boy beneath him. During the mess of tongues and hands, Marik had slipped him out of his boxers without being noticed somehow and slipping a finger into him. He screamed, pulling away from Bakura's mouth and be just laughed.

"I don't think he does this as much as we do," Marik laughed, adding another finger.

"Just shut up," came a reply from below him. His response was yet a third finger. He curled them, quickly finding the spot that made him see white. He bit his lip and arched back, muffling a scream.

The other Yamis laughed once more, as Bakura's lips met the smallest boy's again and Marik removed his fingers and positioned himself. With less than a warning he entered him, moving slow but not stopping so he could adjust. He easily found that magic little spot and Yami wrapped his legs around his waist, urging him to move faster. He soon pushed Bakura off his lips, panting heavily and grabbed his member, moving his hand in rhythm with Marik's hips. After a minute, he propped himself on his elbows and took Bakura into his mouth, not pausing his movements.

They all were moaning, heads reeling. Faster and faster they moved, keeping rhythm. Bakura was the first to finish, filling Yami's mouth. He came right after, covering his and Marik's chests as Marik finished almost at the same time. He pulled out and they all sat on the floor trying to catch their breath.

"Perhaps Ryou, Yugi and Malik should go out more often," Marik laughed, looking between the two boys.

"I agree!" Bakura chimed.

Yami blushed and merely nodded, still exhausted. "They _are _staying at Bakura's tonight."

"I like the way you think," Marik smirked and kissed him, then Bakura.

Maybe their games weren't so bad…

**End! Read & Review! That's the first time I've ever written like that o.e Let me know what you think!**


End file.
